


Inappropriate

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Beaches, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Love, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Tomorrow you should tell someone that we broke the chair, you know that, don’t you?”





	Inappropriate

Yuya moaned under his hands.

He would have stayed forever like that, but he knew how dangerous that could be.

“Hi... Hikka...” he forced himself to say, trying to avoid the other one’s mouth which struggled to be on his. “Hikka, we better go elsewhere. Anyone could come and find us, it could be really hard to explain what...”

The younger shook his head, smiling.

“No one’s going to come, Yuu. It’s night, the beach is empty and they’re not going to catch us. We can stay here as long as we want” he reassured, kissing him again, lowering on his neck and his collarbone, while his hands moved on his waist.

Yuya let himself go to that touch, moving under him, moaning his name and trying to overcome the fact that he felt uncomfortable in that specific situation.

The beach chair was not the best thing to make out on, but the younger seemed to enjoy it, so he tried not to complain about it.

“Relax, Yuu... pretend we are in our hotel room and not on the beach, it should be easier that way” Hikaru told him, noticing how far was Yuya from being totally convinced.

And he listened to him, and he focused on his tongue and on his hands, on what he was feeling, on his erection which was twitching, begging for release.

So he forgot everything else.

He started touching Hikaru, kissing him like the younger was doing to him, and soon he was able to pretend there was no risk in having sex there.

He felt Hikaru’s hand reaching beyond his swimsuit and he offered his hips to his touch, his moans becoming louder and louder, while the younger was kissing him to keep him as quiet as possible.

He was naked too soon, and too soon he felt Hikaru’s fingers opening their way inside him, making feel impatient to have more.

He tried to warn Hikaru, telling him to do something fast, and he was more than content to oblige.

He thrust inside him with a rough movement, and Yuya couldn’t help but scream, no longer afraid to be discovered by anyone, just wanting to feel his boyfriend moving inside him deeper.

A while later, he was about to come, he felt it.

He didn’t notice the weird sound the beach chair was making, until they fell on the sand.

They got hurt, but Hikaru didn’t seem able to stop moving, and kept pushing inside him until they both came, screaming each other name, trying to get always closer one to the other.

When they recovered from the orgasm, they looked at each other and started laughing, sitting on the sand and looking at the chair.

It had given out on their weight, and one of the legs was irremediably bent, that’s why they had fallen.

“Are you okay?” Hikaru asked him when they stopped laughing, and Yuya nodded.

“I’m fine. Maybe tomorrow I’ll have a few bruises, but I’m totally fine” he reassured him. “What about you?”

Hikaru shrugged, pulling out of him and kissing his lips.

“I’m okay. More than okay” he whispered.

Yuya kissed him back, letting the younger hold him tight.

“Tomorrow you should tell someone that we broke the chair, you know that, don’t you?”

Yaotome smirked, then nodded.

“I know, I know. I’ll do it, I promise. Even if it’s going to be hard to explain _how_ exactly we broke it.”

Yuya laughed and patted his shoulder.

“I know. You may tell them that you were just pretending to be in your hotel room, can’t you?”

Hikaru slapped him slightly on his head, and he couldn’t help but laughing.

“Or I may tell them that my boyfriend was too damn arousing and I couldn’t wait to go elsewhere, how about it?”

Yuya blushed a little, and then he sighed.

It didn’t matter what he would say.

They would have thought about it the day after. For now, he just wanted to stay there, laying next to him.

It didn’t really matter where they were, as long as they were together.


End file.
